


Skintight

by Jane_Rosalie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Arguing, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Floor Sex, Idiots in Love, Locker Room, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Sweet, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Rosalie/pseuds/Jane_Rosalie
Summary: Everything always ended the same way. For Atsumu and Kiyoomi, a heated argument almost always ended in fiery kisses and clammy hands. This was how they settled their differences. And it was always rewarding.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Skintight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people, I'm back with a short fic! Happy reading and enjoy these idiots that I love so much.

\- Oh for God's sake, shut up, Omi-kun! - Atsumu was sweating through every pore of his skin. He pushed his blond hair back and tried to catch his breath that he had left all over the court. Today they lost a five-set match and it all sucked. Atsumu was pissed off because he hated losing, but even more pissed off because Sakusa was putting all the blame for the loss on him! The team had already entered the changing room about half an hour ago, and while Sakusa and Atsumu were arguing and cursing each other, the rest of the team, already used to the spikes, went to take their normal showers. Atsumu threw a towel half damp with sweat away, passing it slightly close to Shion's ear, who was sitting down to change his clothes.

\- You can't stand to hear the truth, Atsumu... you're spoiled. That doesn't impress me one bit. - Sakusa pouts, sitting on the bench in the locker room.

\- And you think you're perfect! Mr. playboy! - Atsumu shouts more than usual.  _ That son of a bitch. _ The hands on his waist tighten against his flesh.

\- Hey, let's calm down! It wasn't anyone's fault, we just weren't all in the same mood. Today they were better than us. Simple. Tomorrow will be different. - Tomas tries to calm the stressed ones.

\- Only if stupid Atsumu can focus on training and not miss serves. - Sakusa pointed her finger in Atsumu's direction and he opened his mouth in shock.

\- Omi, go to hell! I didn't miss the serves! The guys got them all! What could I do?

\- Oh, I forgot that the great Miya Atsumu never misses the serves! You looked like shit today, Atsumu, admit it! You're a man, you're not in kindergarten anymore! - The brunette grimaces, throwing his hands up.

\- Omi, you little shit! Listen here," Atsumu shoots over to Kiyoomi.

\- I'm afraid I'll get here tomorrow and Tsum-Tsum will be broken in half, with his guts hanging out. - Bokuto whispers to Shion.

\- Broken in half? Sakusa wouldn't soil his clothes. He was probably going to poison Atsumu's supplement bottle at night. - They both laugh, but deep down they think it could really happen.

\- Hey, stop shouting, both of you, now! I'm done! - Meian closes the closet door and shouts at them at the same minute. - I'm leaving and I want you both focused and quiet here tomorrow! Do you understand? 

Atsumu and Kiyoomi look at each other, flinched by their captain's authority. They don't want to take any more piss, knowing they'll get it tomorrow. With sweat beading on their red skins from adrenaline and anger, Sakusa stomps off with the towel slung over his shoulders and Atsumu heads, muttering curses, to Sakusa's far side.

_ Atsumu is unbelievable!  _ Kiyoomi tries to dry his hair with the towel, eager for a bath. He is frustrated and just wants to wash himself, go home, sleep, and pretend that everything will be fine the next day.

_ Omi is an imbecile! _ Atsumu sits on the bench in front of the shower stalls with a horrible scowl on his face. He is boiling with rage. He hates losing, hates Meian yelling at him, and hates the damn Sakusa filling his head with shit.

After trying to cool off a bit, the brunette decides he's going home anyway, filthy with sweat. He wants to soak for at least a couple of hours in his ofuro. He takes his bag, putting the rest of his things inside and listens to the noises of all his colleagues saying goodbye to Meian.

\- Sakusa! Can you hear me?

\- Yes, I hear you.

\- Tomorrow, very early here at the headquarters, do you understand?

\- Yes, Meian.

\- Good night.

\- Good night. 

Sakusa hears a "Good night, Meian" in Atsumu's voice and rolls his eyes. Why doesn't he just go away? Today Sakusa has no patience at all for Atsumu. He turns to the center of the changing room and finds Atsumu, on his back, wearing only the shorts of his uniform, rummaging through his bag, probably getting clean clothes to take a shower. Sweat still runs down his back and his hair drips onto his shoulders and the floor. He is a mess and barefoot.

\- You are disgusting. At least wear a slipper. 

\- Why don't you, I don't know, TAKE CARE OF YOUR LIFE? HUH, OMI-OMI? - Atsumu shouts, still turned around.

\- Tsc. - Sakusa turns back to his locker and grabs his purse to get out of there as quickly as possible.

\- And why do you always want everyone to do everything you want? - Atsumu's voice falters just a little as he turns and sees that Sakusa is still in his MSBY uniform, sweat glued to his chest, arms and thighs. - ...what do you want? You're a control freak! - He wondered how Sakusa hadn't showered yet and stared at him.

\- And you're petty, insufferable, sly, and you think you're the bullet that killed Kennedy. 

\- The bullet that killed who? 

Sakusa can't control a hidden smile and suddenly he wants to laugh at Atsumu, but he holds back because of his own pride.

\- And ignorant. - He speaks softly. But the worst of it is that Atsumu listens. 

\- OH! sorry I didn't go to a fancy university of falalala! Sorry I'm a mere peasant who still speaks with an accent! 

Extremely tired of hearing Atsumu squeak, Sakusa turns to him with a dead fish look. Only to bump into the shirtless blond.  _ He's angry. _

\- Miya, just get out of my way. I don't want to waste my time arguing with you anymore. Just... do your job right next time. - Sakusa says, putting on his surgical mask.

\- Do your job.... right? - Atsumu repeats indignantly, his large golden brown eyes wide open. The next minute he is mounted on the pig. He jumps over the bench that was between them and Sakusa only has time to prop one foot back to support himself when Atsumu attacks him. He rips the mask off Sakusa's face and grabs the fabric of the chest of his shirt, wrapping it tightly around him and pushes him against the closet door. Teeth grinding right in Kiyoomi's face.

\- What are you doing? Get off me you brute! - Sakusa shouted, immediately grabbing hold of Atsumu's hands, trying to open them, but failing. He also tried to kick Atsumu, but the other didn't move. 

\- Listen here,  _ Kiyoomi _ , you can be the pope and still not be able to say that I don't do my job properly, understand? You don't know how hard I work every day to be here! I didn't graduate as MVP from a shitty college and live far away from my family and my brother to be here every day! So you shut your mouth before you talk shit about me. - He explodes in Sakusa's face, eyes sharp and hair still dripping down both of them.

_ He called me Kiyoomi.  _

Kiyoomi feels bad at the time. He knows that. He didn't mean that Atsumu doesn't try hard, but the feeling of losing the game spoke louder. He wanted to have won. But sometimes for Atsumu, the game was more exciting than actually winning. Sakusa knew that this lingered in Atsumu's mind.

\- I'm sorry, I ... I didn't mean that. - he whispers softly. Relaxing the tense muscles under Atsumu's grip. - You can let go now.

Atsumu was still holding him tight, looking at Sakusa's red face, millimeters away. Kiyoomi could feel his hot breath hitting his skin. His eyebrows slowly calmed down and his hands loosened. He let go of Sakusa, and the other disengaged himself from the closet, unwrapping his T-shirt. 

\- Sorry, I... didn't mean to grab you like that and tear your mask. It was ... impulsive. 

Sakusa looked at him startled. But he saw that Atsumu regretted it, since he was now sitting on the bench with his hands on his head. 

\- It's okay, you don't have to cry.

\- I'm not crying, damn it. Just... leave me.

\- Atsumu - 

\- Leave me, Omi! Just go away! You said you wouldn't waste your time on me! - Atsumu says, swinging his arm.

Sakusa stops looking at him and crouches down in front of him, positioning himself between his legs and trying to see his face underneath.

\- Atsumu? - Sakusa touches the tips of his fingers to his forearm.

\- What? - he asks loudly.

\- I said I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it -- I know how hard you work. I know that very well, you know. 

\- Forget that shit! I already said...

\- Yes, let's forget about this stupid game today. Let's never lose to them again. After all, who needs memories? 

Atsumu looks at Sakusa with dark red eyes and the brunette can't tell if he was really crying or if it was just because of the physical effort they just made. But Sakusa doesn't have much time to think about it because both of Atsumu's hands are grabbing him by the head and sticking their mouths together in a nanosecond. He squeezes Sakusa's cheeks, licking and sucking his tongue, and Sakusa can only respond to the kiss by knocking himself off balance a bit from the ground, dropping to his knees where he was crouching. He moans and holds Atsumu's slippery knees as he melts into the other's mouth. 

Atsumu's fingers slide swiftly into the dark strands at the back of Sakusa's head, trapping them in a firm grip. His wet, mischievous kiss ignites a fire and his blood goes straight to his cock. 

\- Atsumu... - Kiyoomi calls out pulling away slightly, Atsumu's saliva hanging from his mouth. his eyes disconnect from the burning gold of the blonde's eyes to see the bulge in the shorts of the setter sitting in front of him. Atsumu says nothing. But his foot, still in his sneakers, finds the groin of the kneeling man and presses into him, feeling a rough hardness from Sakusa as well. He closes his eyes in pleasure.

And when Sakusa opens them again, his gaze is changed. He leans a little closer, his face excessively close to Atsumu's crotch, and looks at him with those big dark eyes. His hand slides inside the other's shorts, down the leg opening, past the compression underwear they wear underneath. Atsumu watches him curiously as Sakusa grabs his cock and pulls him through the tight space. 

\- Omi...

When Atsumu calls his name like that, Sakusa thinks he might go crazy at any moment. He completely relives Atsumu's post-game sweat smell and wets his already swollen glans with his tongue. Atsumu has a beautiful cock. Slightly tilted upwards, big head and Sakusa finds the color wonderful. He gets a salty taste right after his tongue circles the entire shaft and tip, savoring the pre-cum that was already building up. This made him hungrier.

Atsumu, getting carried away, propped his hands behind the seat, but did not stop watching Sakusa sucking his head with his wet mouth. Sakusa, grabbing and pumping as much of Atsumu's cock as he could, accumulated enough saliva inside his mouth to drip down his chin as his oral interior was filled.

That was the sight Atsumu liked to see. 

He groaned and Sakusa closed his eyes to push himself harder and harder.

\- Omi... do you want me to come now, in your mouth? 

\- Humm... no, not now... - He says, opening his moist eyes to Atsumu.

\- Because I have a better idea.

He drags Kiyoomi to the exit of the locker room, where all the lights are off. At first, there was no one else in the building, which was MSBY's own court. Sakusa had the keys to the headquarters because he was the player who arrives earlier and leaves later, so he was used to everyone leaving before him. Sometimes Atsumu would wait for him too. 

With Atsumu still shirtless, Sakusa in uniform, and his hard dicks in his shorts, they glanced around the huge empty, dark court. It didn't even look like the court full of rubber noises against the smooth floor, sounds of whistling, shouts from players, and celebrations from fans. It seemed to be sleeping, with the moonlight illuminating it through the gaps in the window after a long day of work.

\- Remember that time when we had sex in the locker room? - Atsumu asks.

\- Which one?

Atsumu laughs.

\- And remember when we had sex in the storage room?

\- Yes, why?

\- That's right.

\- Atsumu, what are you getting at?

Atsumu looks at Sakusa in the dark hallway and his eyes shine like a cat. He jerks his chin toward the court.

\- No.

\- Omi.

\- I will not do this on the court where we train! Anyone can sneak in and film us.

\- I bet no one has ever done that. And by the way... didn't you want me to apologize you?

\- That's not fair. - Sakusa looks over Atsumu's shoulder. 

\- I'll show you what's not fair, Omi-kun. 

He grabs Sakusa's hand and pulls him into the darkened court.

\- Atsumu! No," Sakusa says, laughing nervously.

\- Shut up and come Omi. - Atsumu smiles indecently forward, his teeth and eyes gleaming in the dim light.

\- Why do you have to be like this? - Sakusa inquires.

\- Because  _ we  _ are like this.

The blond man pulls Sakusa to the ground as soon as they reach the middle of the court, leaving the other propped up with his hands behind him and knees bent. Atsumu crawls between his legs and Sakusa for a second is afraid of Atsumu's deep gaze on him. He is still smiling. 

Atsumu brings their mouths together again for a delicious kiss, and Sakusa is carried away by his lover's rhythm. They play with their tongues, one inside the other's mouth, without shame. Sakusa's hand fits into the back of Atsumu's neck and pulls him more tightly against himself. 

\- Tsumu... what if someone sees us?

\- Then that someone will have fun today. - Atsumu says, smiling. - Now take off those clothes.

Sakusa sits down and begins to take off his shirt. When Sakusa has undressed from the waist up and Atsumu looks at him with his bare chest, he takes the discarded shirt from Sakusa, making a makeshift pillow and puts it under Sakusa's head, laying him down on the court floor. Their mouths joined again in a quick, dirty kiss, full of saliva. Sakusa moaned softly into Atsumu's mouth and the other sighed with relief. Atsumu's lips moved down to his neck, pressing his teeth against the skin, but leaving no marks, until his hands traveled down Sakusa's chest, squeezing the soft skin until he lowered his mouth and sucked on a nipple. He sucked hard on both of Sakusa's nipples and moved downward, leaving a trail of saliva and kisses down his abdomen, belly button, and the little dark hairs below it. Kiyoomi felt everything to the extreme with his eyes closed, he didn't even care where they were anymore. 

He dragged Sakusa's shorts down, removing them completely. Atsumu looked at him with burning eyes and a smile on his face. When he had completely removed Sakusa's garments, he took a good look at the man below him. His penis begging for attention and his perfect white ass. He licked his lips.

\- Oh, Omi. So hot...

Atsumu's hands slid from Kiyoomi's thigh, past his hips, and gripped tightly around his waist. He gave one last bastard smile and lowered his mouth quickly, licking a swath down the length of Sakusa's member, but without putting it in his mouth. When Sakusa realized that he was going to lower it further, he snorted.

\- Tsumu, no! Not there! I'm dirty, I haven't showered! - he said, wrapping his legs around Atsumu's head and running a hand through the blond man's hair. But Atsumu didn't say anything. He squeezed Sakusa's flesh harder and sucked one of his balls with his mouth full of saliva. Sakusa groaned and cursed loudly. - Atsumu! No! - He gave up looking and threw his head back, covering his eyes with both hands as his legs twitched around Atsumu.

As he sucked his balls, his other hand was stroking Sakusa, going from the base of his cock to the flesh of his exposed ass, not caring about Sakusa's salty taste of sweat. In fact, it only made him pulsate more in his shorts. 

Stepping away from Kiyoomi a little, he removed his shorts and underwear as quickly as he could and turned to his boyfriend, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. He spat a generous amount into his hand, and then lubricated Kiyoomi's entrance with his spit. Inserting two wet fingers into Kiyoomi, he groomed him only briefly, for he wanted to give pleasure with his cock alone. He pulled Kiyoomi in for another kiss, letting their erections rub together a bit, before spitting some more into his hand again, this time to lubricate his cock. 

\- Omi. - Atsumu still holding onto the base of his cock, gave Kiyoomi's wet ass several strokes and rubs. - Oh my God. I'm dying to enter you. Do you want to? - His glans nudged Sakusa's ass and he groaned in anticipation. - You want my fat cock inside you? 

Kiyoomi's hips contorted forward, giving Atsumu a more than necessary response. He thrust harshly and lightly inside Kiyoomi, driving deep and drawing more moans and sighs from his brunette lover. Sliding further and further out and in, all the way to his balls, he continued at a violent pace and the sound of pounding skins resounded loudly through the court.

The two wouldn't let go of the other's gaze, Atsumu's brown eyes, now with shades of gold looked like pure gold holding Sakusa's coal black gaze. They stayed like that, clashing hard for a few seconds until Atsumu turned Sakusa's hips a little, lifting one of the brunette's legs up to his shoulder. In this position, Sakusa could feel Atsumu's cock burrowing deeper into him, abusing his prostate more and more. He groaned loudly and thickly, and feeling his arms and legs soft as jelly, he failed to try to hold on to Atsumu.

Atsumu, even though he was rough in his thrusts, always tried to reward the roughness by kissing and caressing his lover. He kissed the foot and calf of Sakusa, who was hanging on his shoulder affectionately, closing his eyes. 

With new droplets of sweat joining the ones that were already wetting the athletes' bodies, Atsumu lay down behind Sakusa, still holding his soft but heavy leg, withdrawing only to fit himself again, this time on his side. Sakusa's head tilted up, stretching his vulnerable neck, and Atsumu licked it and closed one palm against it. His other hand squeezed Sakusa's thigh, lifting it to have a better angle to ram into him unmercifully.

\- Tsumu... I'm so full... - Sakusa hissed, being rocked by Atsumu.

\- God, please don't talk like that...

\- So hot Atsumu, go harder, go. Come in me... - Kiyoomi, knowing the effect of his words on Atsumu, took the opportunity to tease him.

\- Fuck, Omi, holy shit! - he shouted.

It certainly wasn't the most comfortable place in the world. The cold, hard floor of the yellow and blue court was terrible for rubbing knees and elbows on. But Atsumu held on and came in Kyoomi as if he were in a warm, fluffy bed. Kiyoomi felt the spasms of Atsumu's cock inside him as he scratched the blond's ass with as much strength as he had left. 

Their bodies immediately relaxed on the floor, but Atsumu did not stop punching Kiyoomi. Sperm was coming out squeezed out around the edges, until he pulled out completely and shoved three fingers back into Kiyoomi's loose hole, while holding his head and rubbing his lips against the other's ear. 

\- Tsumu... - Kiyoomi whimpered, crying.

\- Omi... can you cum for me just with my fingers inside your cum-filled ass?

\- Hmmm... 

Poking Kiyoomi's prostate, Atsumu thrust his thick fingers rapidly into his wet ass. Kiyoomi wriggled and shivered over Atsumu's grip and the blond's mouth sucking on his ear, a very sensitive area for Kiyoomi. He was a mess. Dirty on the floor, wet with spit, sweat and semen. It didn't take long for him to spurt his own, falling on the floor and onto his abdomen, sticky and almost transparent, compared to Atsumu's that was more viscous, whitish and now oozing from his buttocks. Recovering his breaths, Atsumu gave another twirl with his fingertips inside Sakusa to slowly remove them. Sakusa groaned at the emptiness.

Kiyoomi grunted loudly and threw himself face down on the floor, finished. Atsumu also threw himself down, on his back, one hand propped on his belly as he laughed. 

\- It's horrible to say this but... our wildest sexes are when we fight. 

\- That's because you want to settle everything with your dick. - Sakusa said, muffled.

\- Omi, it was you who got down on your knees first and started blowing me in the changing room. 

\- I don't remember such a thing. - He joked.

\- You just look innocent and that's what I love about you. 

\- Tsc. - Kiyoomi turned to Atsumu, his face pressed to the floor. - Let's take a shower, for God's sake, I want to go.

\- Come on baby, go ahead and I'll mop the floor here.

Kiyoomi was getting up tired when he braked and looked at the door. 

\- Atsumu.

\- Hmm? - he grumbled, eyes closed, still lying naked.

\- Didn't the court have... security cameras? 

A chill ran down Atsumu's body, his heart stopping beating for a moment.

And the scream was heard from the street. 

  
  



End file.
